Pikachu's Quest for Evolution
by MelancholicRain
Summary: A Pokemon Fanfic. After her best friend came home with a new evolved state, Pikachu decides she wants to evolve too. With the help of Legendary Pokemon and the friends and enemies they meet on the way, it's definitely a great adventure.


_Rinny here :D Well, ahem, this is actually a story which I wrote a couple years ago, when I was about 11 or so. And I was a HUGE Pokemon addict, and this story is sorta based on the games that I played (over & over) at that time. So yeah, this is an 11 year old's story. It's quite childish, but I was actually quite proud of it at the time ;D Slightly editted so that it.. well made more sense._

**[c] Pokémon, Pikachu and properties belong to Nintendo, Game Freak & the others.**

**C**HAPTER **O**NE;** A new day, a new dream. **

In a world parallel to our own, lived amazing creatures, called Pokemon. There were countless species of Pokemon, and even some that weren't even discovered yet at the time. They dwelled from the deepest canyons at the bottom of the ocean, to the heart of raging volcanoes. They danced in the heavens and burrowed deep into the planet's core. This world was undiscovered by humans, yet. The Pokemon were free to roam as they pleased, and develop lives of their own without any interference. There were millions of Pokemon out there, each with their own story to tell, but this time, the story belongs to a little electric mouse, named Pikachu.

The sun had risen on another day. Its bright golden rays seeped through the thin bark of the old maple tree, forcing its way through the hole carved into the trunk. It was hollow; big enough for Pikachu to sleep in, for this was its home. It wasn't really much compared to the homes created from fluffy white clouds or huts skilfully crafted, but it was enough, and Pikachu was happy. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she remembered what day it was that certain day. It was the day that her friend Squirtle would return from his week long journey. He had gone on an expedition to visit Kyogre, the legendary ancient sea Pokemon, and incidentally, a good friend.

It had just past dawn, when the figure of Squirtle travelled towards the maple tree. Its leaves continued to scatter and float with the wind; each a different shade of gold, orange or brown. It was that time of year, when everything would have that extra fiery sense. As Pikachu's black eyes adjusted to the blaring rays of sunlight, she realized that something was different about her friend. As he continued to approach closer and closer, it became clearer to the mouse. He looked different. At first, she just assumed it was a growth spurt, until she saw his eyes. They were clearer and brighter, and his eyes were larger and curled at the sides. His shell seemed a deeper shade of blue, and looked stronger, even from a distance. The turtle Pokemon saw his companion's confusion, and chuckled softly.

Before Pikachu could react, she was pulled into a big bear hug. She was more than used to these, but this time it felt stranger, tighter. As the turtle released his grip, Pikachu gasped for the breath that was being kept from entering her lungs moments ago. "Squirtle?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Out loud, she thought it sounded stupid.

The turtle chuckled again. "Isn't it great? While I was away, I evolved. Thanks to Kyogre of course," he paused for a moment, for he was speaking rather quickly. Not only did he run out of breath, but he gave his friend some time to take in the words. He tilted his head to the side slightly before continuing, "I'm Wartortle now," he said with a large grin. He punched the air with both of his clenched fist, imitating whooshing sounds, presumably to demonstrate his new strength.

Pikachu stood watching in awe and perplexity. Seeing her expression, Wartortle simple chuckled under his breath and pulled her into a big bear hug. Pikachu made a soft contented sound deep inside her throat, that she wasn't sure if her friend could here, and mumbled the words 'Welcome home," as she wrapped her arms around Wartortle's new, stronger, larger shell.

Night had come too quickly that day. As the sun hastily disappeared into the horizon, the red and orange tinted clouds were replaced with grey ones, and the pale blue sky with a deep black one. It was particularly dark night out; the only light coming off the reflective surface of the new moon, and the few shimmering stars that could be seen through and around the shielding clouds. Pikachu lay inside her hollow tree hole, covered in a thin blanket that provided just the right amount of warmth. Her usually bright eyes seemed dull in the darkness as she lay awake for most of the night. Images of herself ran through her head as she thought about her own evolution. "Hmm, perhaps I'll be bigger… and faster. Maybe I'll even be able to shoot big bolts of lightning," she mumbled to herself, until her drowsiness took over and she drifted into the land of dreams.

Morning had arrived again, though on that certain day, the sun wasn't as strong as it had been the previous day. Pikachu performed her quick daily routines before heading off towards the TurtleShell Pond. As soon as her steps reached his new sensitive ears, Wartortle looked up from the bush of berries he was picking from and waved frantically with a huge smiled on his face. Seeing this, Pikachu gave a gentle grin and raised her arm the slightest bit and waved a tiny wave.

The two of them then walked side by side to the Wishcash pond, making small talk on the way, occasionally pointing out a new flower or a bird Pokemon flying by. There was something that Pikachu had been meaning to ask Wartortle, though she kept pushing it aside whenever it rose. She decided to take the chance, and took a deep breath, catching his attention. She twiddled her petite fingers together timidly, and spoke looking straight in front of her. "Wartortle…" she began softly, then raised her voice so that it was easily audible, "Do you think… that I should evolve?" She reluctantly moved her gaze to his, and his eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Wartortle cleared his throat gently, shifting his gaze hastily between his friend and the path before them. "Well, I can't really say…" he began, avoiding Pikachu's gaze. He knew very well that he had no say in the matter; a time when a Pokemon evolves in fully up to them, "It's up to you." His words seemed to be drenched in tone that said there was nothing more he could say on the subject. Pikachu simple murmured sounds of agreement under her breath gently. Before anything more could be said, they spotted their friends ahead of them, already arrived at their destination – the Beau Plains.

Chikorita, a small grass type Pokemon, and Butterfree, a Pokemon that resembles a butterfly had also caught sights of the two others. The Beau Plains was a place that always seemed so perfect when it came to the natural side of things. Hundreds of grass and big Pokemon dwelled there; and the grass always looked flawlessly green and pure. The trees never seemed to stop bearing fruit and berries from their branches, and the bright emerald leaves were never damaged. Always serenely perfect. It was no wonder it was Chikorita's favourite place in the world.

Chikorita and Butterfree greeted the two in a rather excited manner, before escorting them over to where another two Pokemon, the water one Marill and the fire one Vulpix had set up a picnic. Marill always seemed to be playful; always bouncing on his tail and jumping around. His large blue eyes and ears made him easily spotted in the vibrant greenery. The other Pokemon, Vulpix was a small fox like creature, with fur the colour of dark flames. She always seemed so graceful; never falling, constantly grooming her fur. They were complete opposites, but still the best of friends. Wartortle's transformation was also a surprise to them, so once they had spotted him, the conversation of the topic of evolution started blooming.

"I heard that there are special stones that help Pokemon evolve, they're really rare, and I think they're called Evolution Stones. I think the rarest are the ones called Thunderstone and Moonstone," said Marill quickly. It was habit of him to talk faster than others would've liked, but after being acquainted for so long, the Pokemon there had grown used to it. Just like anywhere, gossip and news spread around like wildfire. Marill had first been introduced to the Evolution Stones by one of the carriers that often travel.

"I wish I could find a Leafstone," started Chikorita dreamily, "So that I can evolve into a beautiful Bayleef." The way she mentioned a Bayleef's name, it sounded like she admired them greatly. Butterfree chuckled once at her best friend.

"Pikachu was thinking of evolving," Wartortle said, much to Pikachu's surprise. Her small black eyes widened unexpectedly at his words, but it was too late as everyone had heard. Wartortle saw the look on her face and gave a soft smile before encouraging her. "Tell them, Pikachu," his voice was calm and not at all assertive.

At first she started out timid, but excitement took over as Pikachu told them about her dream and how she was thinking of evolving. It was possible to hear the aspiration and enthusiasm in her shy voice. It was one of the few times that her friends had seen her this eager in a while. She always one that was cautious with her feelings and emotions, and so she appeared rather shy.

Once she was done with her story, the others all added words of support. They were all encouraging her, seeing that evolving was something she really wanted. "My dad, Azumarill, said if any Pokemon wants to evolve, they must really believe and wish they can, and then go on a special mission," said Marill. Once again, his words were quite rushed.

"I evolved because I helped Kyogre on a mission," Wartortle started once Marill had stopped talking, "Maybe if you visit a legendary Pokemon, it'll help you evolve too, Pikachu." It wasn't something that he was really sure about, as there was slight doubt in his tone, but if it would help his friend even the tiniest bit, that he had to say it.

"I heard there was one not far from here," started Butterfree. Being a butterfly Pokemon, her ability to fly vast distances became handy when it came to finding news. "I think her name is, eh… Well I know it begins with C." She said, trying to remember the name of the Pokemon. "Cel--… Cella-…"

"Celebi?" guessed Vulpix. It was one of the first times she had spoken during the picnic. Legendary Pokemon were well known all over the world, so their names were mentioned quite a lot.

"Yeah, Celebi!" Wartortle agreed quickly. "She lives in the Purity Forest. If you go there Pikachu, you can go meet her. I can go with you!" His voice sounded overexcited. After returning from a mission, he was eager to head on another one, having experienced the thrill and contentment that comes with completing one.

So it was decided. The next day Pikachu and Wartortle would head out on a journey to find the legendary Pokemon, Celebi, in the hope that it would help Pikachu's evolution.


End file.
